A Mind of His Own: The Quiz Master
by GingerbreadTARDIS99
Summary: "I am him, and he is me. He's Inspector, I'm Gadget. Without the one, the other is lost." (IG)
1. At Home

**This is based off an idea I thought up while watching some classic Inspector Gadget episodes. If there's anything you're confused about, let me know and I'll explain.**

 **This story takes place during the episode "The Quiz Master" from the original series. I recommend watching it before reading.**

* * *

It's late evening. I can tell. There's no more sunlight outside. The exact time is a mystery however. I'm only able to register stuff like "day", "night", "morning", "evening", and "afternoon". He's standing in the kitchen. I know because there's a lot of white, and the counter and appliances are white…I think. It's hard to see through Inspector's eyes. It's like…being only able to see light and darkness, or being only able to see shapes. I can't explain it all that well.

There's noise coming from the living room. [AN-GEL] is watching TV with Dog(?). [AN-GEL]… What day was it again? Oh that's right. She must be watching [Quiz-Master]. That's the game with all the questions. [AN-GEL] sure does love that show. She's a smart girl. She makes me happy.

Inspector is fixing the toaster. Hopefully there won't be anymore mishaps. He's using my screwdriver to unscrew a screw at the bottom of the toaster. How exactly is that going to help fix it? The toaster opens up and everything inside falls to his feet.

Maybe you should do this at the table.

…

I really think you should have let a professional fix the toaster. Or maybe buy a new one altogether.

It's not that I don't trust Inspector's judgement. He's very mechanically inclined. It's just every time he tries to fix something, it usually goes horribly wrong. Hopefully, he knows what he's doing. Inspector sets the toaster on the counter and plugs it in using my right arm. Sparks fly from the plug all the way to the toaster. Smoke begins to rise from the slots. All of a sudden, the kitchen is plunged into darkness. No more noise is coming from the living room.

"Wowzers!" says Inspector. I can hear his voice clear as a bell. "Someone turned off the power!"

Oh I WONDER who that SOMEONE could be.

[AN-GEL] and Dog(?) walk into the kitchen. [AN-GEL]. Ten years old. Blonde hair. What was her eye color again? That's right. Blue. There are other colors. Red. White. Green. Yellow. Dog(?). I still don't know if he's really a dog. He doesn't act like one. Dog(?) acts like a human. It doesn't matter anyways. He's a good pet and takes good care of [AN-GEL]. Orange. White. Red. That will do for now.

Speaking of [AN-GEL], she's talking to Inspector. Something about the TV turning off or whatnot. Speech is very difficult for me to understand. The only person I can hear perfectly is Inspector, though [AN-GEL] isn't all that hard to hear. She's just a bit garbled up, like talking to someone underwater. Although, she doesn't call him Inspector like I do. She calls him something else, but I can't register it for some reason.

"Go-Go-Gadget 6.12/1-19-8[.20] l e f t–h a n d!"

Oh no! Not again! Why must the commands get all glitched up like this?! Quick! Random selection in the left hand! An orange beam of light comes out of my laser. It hits something, but I can't tell what from the darkness. [AN-GEL] says something, but I can't make it out. Probably telling Inspector that he used the wrong gadget. Poor Inspector.

"Sorry, [AN-GEL]. Go-Go-Gadget Flashlight!"

So that's what he wanted. I should have known. I activate my flashlight so Inspector, [AN-GEL], and Dog(?) can see. [AN-GEL] sounds disappointed. She must have been at the good part of [Quiz-Master]. What was that thing called again? Oh that's right! "[The-Cone-of-Seclusion]". What does "seclusion" mean anyways? You don't know? Alright then. Maybe [AN-GEL] does. All of a sudden, a nearby phone begins to ring.

"Wowzers! That's my top secret Gadget Phone!"

Inspector pulls an antenna out of his right thumb and holds his hand up to ear like an actual phone. Whenever Inspector receives a call from my phone, it can only mean one thing: another top secret mission.

"Is that you CHIEF Q.? You're where? Be right there CHIEF Q.!"

You would think I would be able to hear what CHIEF Q. had to say. After all, it is _my_ phone. But only Inspector can hear him. Oh well. I don't mind surprises. Inspector pushes the antenna back into his thumb, and he walks to the basement door. [AN-GEL] and Dog(?) tag along.

"Geez! Now the basement light is out!"

As they begin to walk down the stairs, [AN-GEL] mentions something about blowing a fuse. Yeah, that sounded reasonable. After all, there were literally _sparks_ coming out of the outlet. I knew we should have just let a professional fix it. The flashlight beam comes to a stop at the dryer. It's there CHIEF Q. opens the dryer door from the inside. I'll never understand how he is able to hide practically everywhere. How did he even get into the dryer?

"Oh hi, CHIEF Q.! Doing your laundry?"

Sometimes I can't tell if Inspector is being cheeky or serious.

CHIEF Q. hands Inspector a note while saying something inaudible. Inspector looks over his shoulders before he reads to himself out loud.

"Suspect [M~A~D] using innocent people to rob armored cars. People do not remember anything. Protect big armored car shipment. This message will self-destruct."

[M~A~D]. Malevolent Agency of Destruction. Run by !CLAW!. They're always up to something, and it's never any good. And !CLAW!. That horrible !CLAW!. I just want to [ #&^%!#$&% ^+$* =! ^] and [& $^%!*+ #&^=!*$+ #^!]!

I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said those things. But I really don't like him.

"Right, CHIEF Q.! I'm _always_ on duty!"

Inspector crumbles the note into a ball and tosses it over his shoulder. As he begins to walk back up the stairs, I can hear something loud behind Inspector.

Sometimes I wonder if those notes really do self-destruct.


	2. On Duty

Afternoon. Time to protect that armored car. Inspector is stepping inside the GM1.0, which is parked in the driveway. The GM1.0 is actually a lot of fun to drive in. It's the only thing in the world I have control of other than my stuff.

"I'm going down to the armored car shop. Maybe I can find a repair shop along the way."

Oh yes. I forgot to mention. Inspector is bringing the toaster along. It turns out that thing I hit with my laser last night was the toaster. Half of it is a melted mesh of metal now. I felt bad about it, but Inspector wasn't too upset. Somehow, I think he's aware of my glitches. Inspector is a very forgivable person. So, he's going to try to find someone who can repair the toaster. Even I know that's impossible, but I'm not going to tell him that.

Anyways, [AN-GEL] and Dog(?) follow Inspector to the GM1.0. [AN-GEL] looks worried. A girl her age shouldn't worry. She's asking Inspector if [M~A~D] is really behind all the robberies.

"Of course not, [AN-GEL]! Just poor workmanship!"

One of the stupidest things I've ever heard Inspector say, but I have to give him credit. If I was able to, I would've smiled out of amusement. He sure knows how to lighten the mood. He starts the engine and I can sense myself connecting to the GM1.0. Inspector pulls out of the driveway.

"Bye!"

Bye [AN-GEL] and Dog(?)!

Oh heaven help me.

…

WOWZERS! SHARP TURN! VERY SHARP TURN!

Who thought it was a good idea to give Inspector a driver's license? I mean, we were on two wheels that time! I guess he just can't get to places by bicycle. Inspector rolls down his window and sticks his head out.

"Now what was that address? Ah-ha! I passed it!"

Inspector stomps on the brakes, and the back of the GM1.0 flies up in the air. Wowzers! Take it easy!

"Now let's see. Reverse gear."

Oh please be careful! The last I want is for you to be in an accident.

Inspector presses a button. The…wrong button. Oh boy. He activated the oil slick. Aaaand he's reversing. This better be good. He backs up into the oil, but luckily, he's stuck in place. Whew.

"Hmmm. That appliance store is further back than I thought. I better change gears."

Oh no. Don't change gears! DON'T CHANGE GEARS!

He changed gears.

Great.

With the snap of the fingers, the GM1.0 spins out of control.

"Wowzers!"

The GM1.0 eventually spins out of the oil and crashes into a building through the window. Fortunately, Inspector isn't hurt. He walks out of the vehicle with the toaster and looks at the smashed store window. He seems a bit confused. I don't blame him to be honest. I'm a bit dizzy myself. A store clerk walks up to Inspector.

"Ah! Good afternoon! I was wondering if you could fix this toaster."

You crashed the GM1.0 into a store and all you're worried about is the toaster.

If I had my own face, it would look exactly like the store clerk's right now.

…

"That man was so nice just to give me a new toaster in exchange for my old one. And it's a beauty!"

I'm surprised that man didn't sue you for destroying his store.

But I digress. Inspector steps out of the store with his new toaster in his hands. It's a very nice toaster if I say so myself. It's got four slots! It's also something else. What was that word? Ah yes. Shiny! Very shiny! Just as Inspector is walking down the street, Dog(?) runs into Inspector. Of course, Dog(?) doesn't look like his normal self. He isn't as orange and white. There's blonde, purple, and a lot of red. He must be wearing a disguise. And _that_ must mean him and [AN-GEL] must be investigating.

[AN-GEL] is a smart girl. She defeated !Claw! many times. Of course, Inspector gets all the credit, but she doesn't mind. Inspector isn't aware of this however, so it's kind of a secret between her and Dog(?). I know what those two are always up to. But I'll never tell Inspector. He'll throw a fit if he found out the danger [AN-GEL] got herself into. Besides, I can't keep many secrets from Inspector.

Speaking of Inspector, he got knocked over onto the sidewalk. I can hear something break. He turns to the cause of the noise. It's the toaster, only now it's all in pieces.

"My new toaster!"

I feel kind of sorry for Inspector. He was really excited about that toaster. I can picture the look on his face right now, and it looks very unhappy. I don't like it when Inspector is like that. He turns to face Dog(?), not realizing it's his family pet. The blonde in his disguise looks out of place. I can sense Inspector getting mad.

"You there! You owe me a toaster!"

As fast as lightening, Dog(?) starts to run away from Inspector. The blonde is lying on the sidewalk though.

"And you're not even a woman!"

He's not even a human for pete's sakes.

Inspector stands up on his feet and points at Dog(?).

"Stop in the name of the law!"

You seriously are going to arrest that "woman" for not buying you a new toaster? Wowzers! You must really like toast!

"Go-Go-Gadget Skates!"

I activate my skates and Inspector uses them to chase after Dog(?). As he turns a sharp corner, he loses his balance for only a moment.

"Whooooaaaa!"

Usually, whenever Inspector chases Dog(?), Dog(?) takes us somewhere important. I wonder if this is the case...


	3. Game Show

Wowzers! Dog(?)! Don't you think you could stop with the sharp turns? I don't think I can take anymore close calls! Never mind! I think the chase is about over anyways. Dog(?) is running up to a strange looking building. What is it called again? Oh right. A TV studio. The entrance is a rotating door. Dog(?) enters inside just fine, but Inspector sort of gets stuck.

"Wowzers!"

Maybe the roller skates weren't such a good idea. Inspector continues to rotate inside the door until he finally breaks free. He flies across the room and crashes into a wall face first. Luckily, he isn't badly hurt; just a little dazed. He sits up and sees the pictures hanging on the walls. All of them are of different people wearing costumes.

"Say! This is where they shoot that Quiz Master show! That guy was wearing a Quiz Show costume!"

Yeah. A costume. That's what it was.

Inspector turns to the right and Dog(?) is standing next to a door, possibly leading to the Quiz Master stage. He's wearing a different disguise this time, this one has red, blue, white, and black. I'll never figure out how he's able to switch between disguises so fast. Of course, Inspector doesn't notice it's still Dog(?). Dog(?) outreaches his right arm, as if silently telling Inspector to go that way. I sense he's tempted.

"I've got just enough time to take a peek."

I know I should be scolding Inspector for not staying focused on his mission, but I always wanted to see a game show being aired in person. Besides, Inspector keeps his word…mostly. He walks through the door, down the hall, to another set of doors. He opens them and inside is the Quiz Master stage. All light is focused on the stage itself, which is mostly white with some green, yellow, and another color that I can't register. On the far left is a pink cone with red, blue, yellow, and green. I'm guessing it's "[The-Cone-of-Seclusion]".

"This really is exciting! Ah! A seat!"

The next thing I know, Inspector is making his way through an isle to the last empty seat in the audience.

"Pardon me. Uh, pardon."

Inspector takes his seat with everyone else. If I was able to, I would be bouncing with excitement.

The person sitting in front of Inspector is wearing a costume that is making it unable to see the stage. He tries seeing around it, but nothing works.

"Go-Go-Gadget Neck!"

And just like that, my neck shoots up just high enough to see over the costume. That's better! Someone must have tapped Inspector's shoulder, because he turns around to see the person behind him, causing my neck to return back into position. This person is wearing blue, red, yellow, and brown, and is holding a large stick in his right hand. His eyes, hair, and beard were brown. Something's wrong with his face though. It wasn't deformed or anything, it's just making me feel uncomfortable. I don't like him. He's saying something inaudible, but it sounded whinny, so I'm guessing he was complaining about not being able to see.

"Oh! I'm terribly sorry, Mr. President!"

So what _if_ he's the president? I still don't trust him! All I know is that he's a threat to Inspector, and I won't let him hurt him! After all, it is my job to protect Inspector when [AN-GEL] or Dog(?) can't.

"Hmmm. I still can't see!"

What kind of costume is this anyways? A giraffe? A skyscraper? Oh, what was that word again? Eh, never mind! I just want to give "Mr. President" a piece of my mind. Or at least whack him with my hammer. But I must obey Inspector, and that means not use any of my stuff until he says so. Please give a command. _Please_ give a command!

"Go-Go-Gadget –"

HAMMER!

Hey! As long as he says "Go-Go-Gadget", I'm allowed to use any of my stuff! I pull out my hammer and hit the guy square on the head. Bullseye! If I could, I would be grinning deviously.

"No, I said Gadget Binoculars!"

Oh yes. Of course. Binoculars. How silly of me.

I'm pretty sure Inspector is aware that I purposely disobey at times, but he seems to shrug it off as a glitch. I guess he just doesn't want to admit that I have a mind of my own. I give Inspector the binoculars he asked for.

"Now that's much better."

Much better indeed. I can even see the prizes from here. Is that what I think it is? Inspector stands up from his seat.

"Wowzers! One of the prizes is a six-slice toaster!"

Why do I have a strong feeling that Inspector won't be leaving the TV studio until he gets that toaster? He already lost two toasters in less than a day, I don't think he'll be giving up any opportunities to get a new toaster. Inspector's defiantly not coming home empty-handed. All of a sudden, I can hear a loud noise coming from behind. Inspector turns around to see what it is. It's the "president", laying over Inspector's chair with black on his head instead of blue and red.

"Now that costume is ridiculous! You're in my chair!"

I have no idea what just happened, but I'm loving every moment of his this guy's misery.

A booming voice is heard throughout the entire show stage. I can't understand what the voice is saying, but from previous viewing of [Quiz-Master], I think it's introducing TheQuizMaster himself. And sure enough, out he comes, bouncing around like he's full with energy. TheQuizMaster is speaking, but I can't make out a word he said. He must have asked who wanted to win the grand prize though, because everyone in the audience stand up, and begin shouting. Even Inspector is using my arms so he can reach higher than everyone else.

"Me! Over here, Mister TheQuizMaster!"

Inspector sure is excited. There's more talking, but I know what they're doing; they're showing off the prizes. And whaddya know. The first prize they're giving out is that toaster.

"Wowzers!"

I swear, if they don't pick Inspector, he's going to be very disappointed. Either that, or all heck is going to break loose. As TheQuizMaster talks, a search light turns on and begins scanning the audience until it finally stops at Inspector. I can't even register his excitement anymore.

"Wowzers! That's me!"

All of a sudden, someone behind Inspector pushes him down back into his seat. His excitement has lowered down to annoyance, but if it's that president guy, I'm going to be ticked. Inspector turns around to see Dog(?), whose now wearing a lot of red. Again, Inspector doesn't know who it really is.

"Hey! Now don't be jealous, fella! I really need that toaster!"

I know Dog(?) probably did that to protect Inspector, but he really wants that toaster, darn it! Just give him a chance to win it. I push Dog(?) away with my left hand. I have a feeling I'm going to regret doing that later, but for now, I regret nothing.

"Go-Go-Gadget Legs!"

Using my legs, Inspector jumps from the audience onto the stage. He lands of a loose board, which TheQuizMaster just so happens to be standing on the other end of. TheQuizMaster flies in the air and lands in Inspector's arms. Once realizing he's okay, TheQuizMaster gives a pose with his hands. That is, until Inspector decides to do a pose of his own and drops TheQuizMaster, along with hitting him in the face when he does another one. No one in the crowd seems to notice.

I know what's going to happen next. A special chair is going to come out. What was it called again? Oh yeah. "[The-Chair-of-Champions]". And I was right. It slides right up behind Inspector, catching him off guard as he falls into it. Now here's the part when ask the questions. Unfortunately, everything TheQuizMaster says is inaudible to me, so I'm unable to help Inspector. But he seems to know the answer. I'll just help him with the hand gestures.

"A ton of feathers…I think."

I'm guessing from the reaction TheQuizMaster and the audience is giving, Inspector got the answer right. I just wish I knew what the question was.


	4. Danger Zone

**Author's Note: Sorry about chapter three just being chapter two all over again. That was a epic fail on my part. *insert embarrased smile***

* * *

Inspector has finally reached the part of the show where he has to choose which door has the prize behind it. I sure hope he chooses wisely. There's a toaster on the line here!

"Door number four!"

You…you can't be serious.

Are you really _that_ clueless? Even TheQuizMaster is shaking his head like you're nuts!

"Number two?"

That's better! Door number two flashes bright lights and opens up to reveal…

I don't believe it.

He won! He actually won! Inspector got the six-slice toaster! I can't even register how happy he is right now. Time to wave the little flag! I love to wave the little flag.

The announcer is speaking again. This time, it sounds…off.

"That voice sounds familiar."

Yes. Yes it _does_ sound familiar…

Oh no.

No no no no NO!

It's…

… **!Claw!**.

Inspector is in danger, but I don't know how! Where's Dog(?)? Bigger question: where's [AN-GEL]? Wait. This is the part where you get to decide if you want to keep your prize, or go for the grand prize. I already know the answer to this.

"I think I'll keep the toaster. Besides, I have an assignment and I must be going. Thanks very much. I'll find my own way out."

Yes. Let's go. Take the six-slice toaster with you and lets go on the mission.

I wave my right hand as Inspector begins to leave. As much fun as this was, he's not safe here, so it's time to go. Wait. What's he doing?! Why is he going into "[The-Cone-of-Seclusion]"?!

"This must be the exit."

You know, I really wish I had my own body right now. That way, I could slap you senseless!

…

"This is an awfully small foray."

You have no idea how patient I'm trying to be with him right now. He's watched this show at least three times with [AN-GEL], and he can't tell the difference between "[The-Cone-of-Seclusion]" and an actual exit? After this, I'm going to talk him into going to the eye doctor. I swear Inspector is legally blind. That would explain a lot, really.

"I wish someone would turn on some lights."

Me too, Inspector. It's really dark in here, and I'm starting to feel uncomfortable. Something's not right in here…

A bright red light violently shines in the room. I don't like where this is going, but at least it's not dark in here. The light changes to blue, then yellow.

"How silly of me! This isn't a foray, it's an elevator! Where's the "down" button?"

I have to give Inspector some credit; he's getting closer to figuring it out.

As the lights continue to change, I can hear !Claw!'s voice. Unlike other times, I can understand what he is saying. His voice echoes and feels far away.

" **You are under my command.** "

What's going on?! Why can't I see anything?! What are you doing to Inspector?!

" **When you hear the words 'going my way', you will obey the next command.** "

NO! Snap out of it, Inspector! SNAP OUT OF IT!

…

I can no longer hear !Claw! and I can see again. The lights must have turned off, because it's dark again. As much as that is a good thing, the damage was already done. I can sense something inside Inspector's mind. It feels like a bug used to eavesdrop on conversations, and I don't like it one bit.

"Ah! This must be my floor!"

Well at least Inspector is still his clueless self. He stands up and steps out of "[The-Cone-of-Seclusion]". Immediately, he sees TheQuizMaster, whom I now have I strong dislike toward. Call me an accuser, but I have a feeling he's really working for !Claw!.

"Oh! Hello again!"

TheQuizMaster looks frazzled. He says something to Inspector, but I don't think Inspector really cares.

"I'm sorry. I really don't have much time."

The audience begins to boo, as TheQuizMaster looks very nervous. Look, people. The grand prize could be a billion dollars, and he would still choose the toaster! Inspector loves his toast! Nevertheless, TheQuizMaster sounds like he's asking a question.

"Why, Inspector Gadget of course!"

Did he just seriously ask Inspector his name? Now I'm starting to doubt the questions they ask on this show. Both TheQuizMaster and the audience go crazy with excitement. He won the grand prize.

"Excuse me, but I have an armored car to protect. I'm _always_ on duty!"

Finally! I'm not sure how much more of this I can take!

And with that, I use my legs to bounce Inspector off the stage. Inspector must have been standing on a loose board, because I heard a smacking sound as he walks up to the real exit. I sure hope it had something to do with TheQuizMaster. Because if it was, then that was my grand prize to him.


	5. The Bug

Inspector walks out of the TV studio with his six-slice toaster in his hands. I can imagine him smiling happily. It keeps my mind off the bug that's now inside Inspector.

"Wowzers! How lucky of me to win that toaster! Now where did I put the GM1.0? Ah, yes! I left it parked at the appliance shop!"

Well, I wouldn't call it "parked"; more like "crashed" to be honest.

As Inspector walks down the street to the GM1.0, I hold the car keys with my right hand. Might as well help out since he has his hands full with the toaster. A pink car pulls up and I can hear a voice from inside. Inspector looks in and sees no other than TheQuizMaster. If TheQuizMaster _is_ working for !Claw!,…

Oh no!

"Can I help you?"

No. No you can't. Walk away.

But Inspector doesn't. As TheQuizMaster speaks, I can understand what he's saying, but his voice is muffled and quiet.

"Going my way?"

The bug inside Inspector's mind wakes up, taking full control, and I'm blinded once more, unable to see what's going on.

"You will rob the armored car."

DON'T LISTEN TO HIM INSPECTOR!

"It will be coming down this street in one minute."

"Yes." The bug is speaking for Inspector, making him sound robotic.

 _NO!_

"Good!"

As TheQuizMaster laughs like the bad man he is, I hear the car drive off. This is bad! This is really, _really_ bad! I can't let it rob that armored car! If it does, Inspector will be sent to prison for sure! And if Inspector goes to prison, [AN-GEL] won't –

No! I won't let that happen! Never! If I can just see what Inspector is seeing, maybe I might be able to stall it. To my surprise, the bug allows me to see again. But to my dismay, I can't move. That bug took away my stuff! I'll be watching helplessly as Inspector will go to jail!

Did I ever mention how much I hate !Claw!?

"Armored car…Down street…"

I watch in horror as the bug makes its way to the GM1.0, entering the store Inspector crashed into not that long ago. This bug is defiantly…buggy to say at least. It won't shut up!

"Armored car…Rob car…"

The bug sets foot inside the GM1.0, backs up, and takes off at full speed.

Inspector? Are you there…?

…

I don't like this at all. I don't know where Inspector is. He seemed to vanish once TheQuizMaster drove off. I sure hope he's okay. Poor, poor Inspector. The bug meanwhile is waiting at one of the intersections until this armored car shows up. I—

WOWZERS! Did you have to pull in front of the truck like that?! One more inch, and both vehicles would be wrecked! The bug doesn't care about this of course. It just steps out of the GM1.0 like nothing happened. The two police officers who were driving the armored car step out and try to talk to "Inspector". I can't understand a word they're saying, but they sound concerned. The bug pays no attention to them however, and steps foot inside of the truck. The officers just stand there confused as he backs up and drives off.

Yep. I defiantly won't remember where it left the GM1.0.

As it drives down the road, I try my best to find Inspector, but to no avail. The bug must have sealed him off somehow. I must say though, I didn't expect to stop at a red light. At least that's an improvement.

Oh wait. He just did that because TheQuizMaster pulled up beside the armored car. Figures.

"Going my way?"

What does he want now?

"Take the money to the TV studio."

"Yes."

At that moment, the light turns green, and the bug drives off toward the studio.

This is bad.

This is really, really bad.

Please, Inspector! Where are you?!

" **Going my way?** "

OH NO YOU DON'T, YOU SON OF A WITCH! YOU _DASTARD_! It's bad enough you planted that bug inside of Inspector! But ordering him around like a _slave_?! If I had my arms or hands with me, I would use them to _strangle_ you!

And by the ways, you're ugly as _heck_.

Same goes to GATO-DE-LOCO.

"Yes, master?"

" **Bring the money back to the TV station.** "

…Also you're a complete idiot.

"Back…to…TV station…"

As the bug turns to the left, I could hear !Claw! laughing with glee like a school child.

Sometimes I feel like I'm surrounded by morons.

…

It's hopeless. I tried to get rid of the bug, but it won't leave. I tried to bring Inspector back, but the bug won't let me. I had one crucial directive, and I failed. What is this that I'm feeling right now? I don't like it.

I'm sorry, Inspector…and [AN-GEL]…

WOWZERS! WHAT WAS THAT NOISE?! WHAT HAPPENED?!

Oh. We're—…the bug drove the armored car into the studio?

You know, up until this point, I thought the bug was actually rather intelligent, despite being [M~A~D] technology. Now I've realized that it's as glitchy as ever. Good thing Inspector's body wasn't harmed.

"Going my way?"

Now what do you want?!

"Take the money into the back room."

Why can't you just do it yourself?! I may not be able to see well, but even a blind person would know you have two perfectly working arms you can use!

"All the money…Back…room…All the money…"

The bug makes its way to the back of the truck and opens the doors.

I sure hope [AN-GEL] and Dog(?) are doing everything they can to save Inspector.


	6. Back Again

Wait a minute. How did Dog(?) get in there? I don't recall him near the truck when the bug hijacked it. I don't care though. He seems to wearing a disguise very similar to the bags of money. Fortunately, the bug is completely fooled. Dog(?) jumps out of the truck and runs around the studio, with the bug chasing after him.

"All the money…"

I hate to admit this, but I find the whole scenario quite amusing.

Dog(?) takes a last minute sharp turn, causing the bug to run into a wall. Although "Inspector" seems to be emotionless on the outside, the bug is rather frustrated. Oh I am defiantly enjoying this.

"Go-Go-Gadget Skates…"

This is just perfect. Dog(?) is taunting the bug right in front of "[The-Cone-Of-Seclusion]", and its door is wide open. [AN-GEL] must of found a way to bring Inspector back. As curious as I am to see how exactly that will work, I'm more excited to see the bug ticked off.

"All the money… _All_ the money…"

The bug skates toward Dog(?) with arms outreached, only for the master in disguise to move out of the way at the last minute, trapping the "Inspector" inside.

I sure hope whatever plan they have up their sleeve works.

…

If I was able to, I would be laughing so hard I couldn't breathe.

The bug has no idea what just happened! It's so dazed from crashing inside "[The-Cone-Of-Seclusion]"! Take that, you little turd!

Oh hello. The red, blue, and yellow lights are back. They don't seem to be as harsh as they were last time. I also don't remember them flashing in that sequence before either.

" _Going my way?_ "

[AN-GEL]! Her voice isn't as garbled as it usually is. In fact, I can almost hear her as clearly as Inspector's! It sounds so kind…

" _From now on, 'going my way' means only that._ "

The moment she spoke those words, I could no longer sense the bug, and Inspector returned from wherever he was hidden. Thank you, [AN-GEL]! You did it again!

Dog(?) opens the door to "[The-Door-of-Seclusion]" and Inspector walks out. He seems to have no memory of what happened, just like CHIEF Q. mentioned in his message. Inspector also has no idea that's he's back at the studio.

Oh looky looky what we have here. Why, it's TheQuizMaster himself. Oh I'm TERRIFIED.

He says something. As expected, I can't understand him anymore, but I'm sure he said "Going my way?"

"No, I'm looking for my toaster."

And with that, he walks away to claim his prize.

Oh yeah. Inspector is back in business.

"Now where am I supposed to meet the armored car?"

Why at—…huh. Now that I think about it, I don't think CHIEF Q. _did_ ever tell us where we were supposed to meet. Ah well, it doesn't matter anyways. After all, you're walking next to the very armored truck you were to guard from !Claw!.

Yeah. Normally, I would be going nuts over this small detail that Inspector always seems to overlook. But after the whole fiasco with the bug, I'm just relieved Inspector is alright. Inspector walks to the back of the truck, where there stands TheQuizMaster. This time however, his pupils seem to be shaped like stars, and his face appears blank. How odd.

"Excuse me. I think I may have misplaced my car. Going my way?"

TheQuizMaster nods his head very robotically.

Ha! I don't believe it! [AN-GEL] placed the bug inside TheQuizMaster! Oh I'm defiantly loving this!

"Wonderful! You can drop me off at police headquarters."

If I could, I would be smiling from ear to ear.

…

TheQuizMaster is being arrested outside the police station. All the money in the truck has been returned. And, of course, CHIEF Q. is congratulating Inspector on another job well done.

"Oh! So you saw the show! Some toaster, ay CHIEF Q.?"

And, on cue, CHIEF Q. looks confused.

Mission accomplished! Everything is back to normal!

How about we go back home and try out that new toaster?


	7. Epilogue

I can remember when I awoke for the first time.

I was terrified.

I didn't know who I was, _where_ I was, or what was going on. I was blinded by a bright light, and the sound of a grown man screaming in fear pierced the air. The screaming made me even more scared, and that somehow made the screaming worse. It was a petrifying cycle of chaos.

A group of people came to calm both of us down. Out of all of them, I could only understand one. His name registered as Professor and he treated both me and the man very kindly. I found out that the screaming man worked for a police force, and was one of the best in the world. Unfortunately, a mission involving an evil individual named !Claw! lead to a fatal accident.

That's where I came in.

The only thing separating that man from death, was me. I was keeping him alive.

My directive was simple. I was to assist him whenever he needed it. Whenever my assistance was acquired, he would say "Go-Go-Gadget—" and state the gadget he needs. It wasn't all that difficult really. I could hear the man a hundred times better than Professor. I just had a little trouble remembering which gadget was which. And that some commands would get scrambled. He didn't mind though. He was very patient with me.

However, I would later learn that I also had another directive. One the night before the man would be allowed to go home, Professor came into the ward while the man was fast asleep. He was probably the only person who knew I existed, because I knew the moment he spoke, he was talking to me. I don't remember his exact words, but basically, he told me that I was to protect the man from [M~A~D] and !Claw! himself. I promised Professor that I would try my best, even though he never knew it.

To my surprise, I have kept my promise. Sure, there were times he would be in danger and there was nothing I could do to protect him, but somehow he would get out unharmed. Both he and I have done many things over the years. Jumped from planes, escaped from exploding buildings, went on high-speed chases,…

I never imagined wearing this ridiculous rocket ship costume.

It's very embarrassing to say at least.

What made Inspector think this would work in the first place? He can't see all that well inside, which means I can't see at all! I'm relying mostly on my hearing here, but to be honest, it's not very reliable. I think Dog(?) might have seen us, because I hear him yelp. I also hear [AN-GEL] as well, asking Inspector if he's going to a party.

Oh I wish.

"No, [AN-GEL]. This is what I'm wearing when I go back to the quiz show. I'm gonna try for a new toaster. Only it's difficult to see."

As if on cue, I hear something like a crash, and I sense Inspector is falling. In panic, I use my arms to break his fall. But as I lift him back up, I used too much force, and he's now flying backwards. He lands back up on his feet, but my legs launch him into the air, and he falls onto his head. Fortunately for me, Inspector's isn't hurt.

I feel horrible.

All of a sudden, my vision returns to normal, meaning Inspector can see clearly again. However, all I can see is [AN-GEL]'s upside-down face. Blonde. Blue. Something else. She begins to tell Inspector that it's dangerous to wear a costume or mask that makes it hard to see, and reminds him that he already won a toaster.

"Well, I had a little trouble adjusting it. Heh heh heh heh."

I can sense Inspector's body temperature slightly rising in his face, and [AN-GEL]'s something is growing wider.

I do wish I knew what that something was.

It reminds me of the day I first stepped outside the hospital. There were so many lights, sounds, and shapes. I couldn't register everything! I felt so lost. I don't know how, but the man seemed to notice my distress.

"I know this is all a lot to take in, and I'm sure it'll be hard for you to remember later. So if you ever have a question, don't be afraid to ask."

It was then I realized that the man wasn't the only one who was dependent. I was too.

You see, I am him and he is me. He's Inspector, I'm Gadget. We need each other. Because without the one, the other is lost.

…

Inspector? What is that something on [AN-GEL]'s face?

…A smile?...

…I like it when she smiles.

* * *

 **"A Mind of His Own: The Quiz Master" is complete! Yay!  
**

 **For the record, I originally planned on uploading one chapter a day, but realized it wasn't worth waiting an entire day to read something less than two thousand words. Hence the constant uploading. Meh.**

 **But this isn't the end for out odd little character here! I have plans on writing a sequel, and I want your opinion. Two simple questions you can answer:**

 **1\. Do you want the sequel to still take place during "Inspector Gadget", or do you want to move on to "Gadget and the Gadgetinis"?**

 **2\. What episode do you want me to use?**

 **Let me know what you think, and I'll let you guys know in my news updates. The news updates are on my FanFiction profile, so be sure to check every once in a while.**

 **Until my next story, I'll see you all later!**

* * *

"Inspector Gadget" is created by Andy Heyward, Jean Chalopin, and Bruno Bianchi.


End file.
